


The Forgotten Fairy

by ScarletBloodShed



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, F/M, LaLu - Freeform, Multi, bixlu, everlu, galu, midlu, zerlu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBloodShed/pseuds/ScarletBloodShed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just give it a try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Fairy

The Fairy Tail guild is always routy. However, today it was even more so than before. For, you see, Lisanna came back today. She’s an old member of the guild. She was thought to be dead. But, in reality, why was trapped in Edolas. Currently she’s being swarmed by the rest of the guild. Aside from Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and myself. We are the ones who didn’t know her before she had “died.” By the way, I’m Lucy; and little did I know, I was about to loose the only thing I considered to be family.

*Time Skip: One Hour Latter*

I was sitting at the bar when my team came over with Lisanna. She had her arm over Natsu’s shoulders while Natsu had his arm wrapped around Lisanna’s waist. They were both smiling sweetly.   
“Hey Luce!” Natsu exclaimed.  
“Hey Natsu.” I reply flatly while turning back around to my drink.  
Luce, I want you to meet Lisanna.” He said white pointing to Lisanna. She was about 5’3”, short white hair, big blue eyes and a small yet soft smile. Over all, she seemed nice. Then she opened up that pretty little mouth of hers.  
“Who’s the buxom blondie with the fake smile” Lisanna asked. My eye twitched in annoyance but I just looked away and went back to my drink. I then felt a small hand on my shoulder.  
“Sorry about the comment. It was just a test. And you passed! I’m Lisanna.” She smiled at me; I smiled back. SHe then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom in the guild. What proceeded to happen startled me to my core.  
Shy pushed me up against the wall with her hands on either side of me head. She smiled like a madmen.  
“Listen. I’ve got a proposition for you. IT goes like this: You do whatever I want and we get along. If you refuse… then I make your life a living HELL. Deal? Or no deal?”  
“You can do what you want. But I’m never going to do what you say… EVER!” I said I then pushed her off of me and walked out of the room. I then went back to my seat at the bar and my drink.


End file.
